


Fortitude

by mssrj_335



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Banter, Card Games, Card Shark Poe Dameron, Language, M/M, No period typical homophobia or racism, POV Finn (Star Wars), Suit Kink, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover Finn, inappropriate use of fruit, semi-public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: inspired by a moodboard created by gmariam for finnpoeweek20Finn and Poe are undercover at a casino. Finn is a guard, Poe is a player. Poe cheats at the game and is hauled away by Finn. Sexy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	Fortitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gmariam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/gifts).



> Here’s the board by gmariam   
>  https://gmariam19.tumblr.com/post/624615880469413889/finnpoeweek2020-day-six-hurtcomfort-andor 
> 
> thanks so much for letting me use your ideas!!

[He's counting cards again](https://gmariam19.tumblr.com/post/624615880469413889/finnpoeweek2020-day-six-hurtcomfort-andor).

Stupid bastard. No. Smart bastard. Give credit where credit's due. Still a bastard, though. He's wearing _that_ suit on purpose, just because he knows Finn would remember what happened to it last time.

Finn crosses his arms a little tighter. Maybe his discomfiture isn't clear to anyone else, but Poe’s definitely got the taste of blood. His eyes slide over Finn, trapped in his little corner of solitude. The pink tip of his tongue teases from the corner of his mouth to the full pout of his lip. There's the barest tilt of his chin. A look just under his lashes, shadowed purple by reddish lamp shades and blue smoke. It's an instant, but it's enough. It pulls Finn's tux too tight. Brain goes a little foggy with where his blood's decided to boil. He settles for shoving his hands in his pockets. Poe smirks, the tiniest lift of his lip. Then, he goes back to counting without missing a beat.

_Christ_.

Even watching the table like he is, Finn's not sure anyone would _actually_ catch Poe cheating. He slides in and out of the game like a greased-up gear: working so perfectly in time no one thinks twice about it. A modest win. Modest loss. Another loss, maybe larger. Then, yowza--all the chips are suddenly on his side. Anyone who just happens to be passing by nearly breaks their neck at the turn around on that. Not for the first time, Finn's glad he doesn't actually work for this goddamn coop. Not with a fox like Poe sneaking in to sweet talk the chickens right out of their lives. He's not sure what it is exactly, but watching Poe's clever fingers twirl a chip between them makes his skin burn. He definitely remembers what _else_ those clever fingers can do. _Damn it_. The lower half of him is raring to get on with it, but the upper half clings to composure and waits for the drop.

A couple hands go by. Poe loses incrementally. On the third deal, he signals for a server. The band’s too loud behind him, Sammy Davis is _wailing_ tonight. Finn can’t hear what he’s saying but Poe’s lips form something that looks like ‘reposado.’

Oh, he’s not, is he?

When the server appears a few minutes later, it’s with a short glass of lightly golden liquid and several visible slices of fruit. Most notably, what looks like a nectarine. _Jesus christ_. Poe doesn't even look at him when he takes his first sip, just slides down in his seat a little. Finn can't see his feet but he _knows_ they're splayed wider than they were. Tempting. Poe takes another sip. Finn's trying so, so hard not to think about his lips around the glass. Then Poe’s tongue sneaks around the nectarine fixed on its edge and pulls the fruit into his mouth and Finn nearly loses it. Poe sucks its flesh for a second or two, jaw tensing and relaxing like Finn's seen it do before in a vastly different way. Shit, did it get hotter? Finn resists the urge to pull at his collar. He takes a minute step to, ahem, _readjust_ and fuck—Poe's looking right at him. He chews. Swallows. Throat working around that slick, sweet taste. _Goddamn it_. Poe's focusing back on the table, still flipping a chip in one hand. He tosses back the rest of the drink. If Finn weren't watching him like a hawk, he'd probably miss the setup. The rest of the fruit disappears, Poe dabs the corners of his mouth with a napkin. And when he sets the napkin back on the table, a marked playing card slides out of his sleeve. It's ridiculously obvious. It's even more ridiculous to think someone like Poe would _need_ marked cards to cheat. But Poe's grinning his way before they even call—

"Security!"

Finn tries not to sprint to be to the table first. He's got plenty of cushion to make sure he gets the grab. Maybe he still hustles a bit. Poe's looking back and forth between the dealer and the table, the falsest innocence Finn's ever seen pasted on his face.

"Hey, c'mon now," Poe says, spreading his hands, placating exactly no one, "what's the big idea? That's not mine."

The dealer stares flat at him. Finn reaches the table and grabs Poe’s shoulders, not missing the little shiver that slides through him.

"Up and at it." Finn all but hauls him out of his seat. Gotta make a show, after all.

“What the hell is this?! You don't get to just keep my money!"

Except they can, and they both know it. That's what mob casinos do if you cheat them. And worse. Finn's seen a guy lose contact with his kneecaps for a lot less. So it's a good thing they've got a plan to cover it. A totally, completely asinine plan that never fails to deflect the wrong kind of attention. Poe brings his fists up like he's gonna pop one, which gives Finn the perfect opportunity to do a little manhandling.

"Hey, _fuck you_ , buddy, you can't just--"

Poe's voice cuts when Finn makes a move and god, the tremor in that makes Finn's blood burn. Poe's putting up a good show but damn if that little smirk isn't there just for him. Finn snatches one of Poe's wrists and pulls him off-balance. Poe makes a show of flailing around, Finn yanks him in so they're chest to back and he's got a stranglehold on Poe's hands. Dozens of curious eyes are watching, so they better make it good.

Finn growls, right in Poe's ear, "Come on, big guy, let's go," and he's the only one that feels Poe's gasp.

There's a door at the far end of the game floor, one marked 'Employees Only'. Poe kicks his feet out as Finn drags him across the floor. He's pretty sure that Poe's pushing his ass back into his dick on purpose. Yeah, in fact, knowing him it's _absolutely_ on purpose. Fuck, he's gonna get it. Finn manages to get the employee door open with his hip and wrestles Poe through it. That door opens to a hallway, which leads to several other doors. One of which, at the end of the hall, is soundproof. A single room with no windows, no other doors, and a lone chair. The ground floor 'negotiation' room. One of a few, anyway. Finn knows it's unoccupied--no one else has made a scene and no one is on the roster for a rough-up at ground level. Poe keeps up the fight right until the negotiation door clicks shut, then he's turning in Finn's grip and groping just about everywhere he can reach.

" _Fuck_ , did you have to pull so hard?" Poe groans, but he shoves his tongue in Finn's mouth so he obviously doesn’t care about a reply. He still tastes like nectarine and booze and Finn’s way more titillated by that than he’d ever let on. Maybe the way he grips Poe's ass would give him his answer. He yanks his head back for a desperate breath.

"You sayin' you don't want me to rough you up a little?"

Finn snaps Poe’s suspenders, pops his trouser button, zipper--hello thighs. He barely gets a hand in Poe’s pants when Poe moans, bites and sucks Finn’s bottom lip to say, _Fuck you, you know I do_.

"Fuck you, you know I do—” Ha, there it is. “—doesn’t mean you're not the worst. Start all this shit you know we won’t have time to finish.”

Finn gasps a laugh. " _You're_ one to talk! Who told you it was a good idea to fellate a fruit in the middle of a job?"

Poe's hands are already too busy, groping and yanking Finn’s tie, his shirt, his pants. His mouth apparently doesn’t have enough to do yet. It’s sucking Finn’s neck until,

"Got your attention, didn't it?"

"Yes," Finn hisses. "That and the goddamn suit."

" _Fuck_ , I wondered if you'd remember."

“Of course I’d fucking remember. We nearly got caught, do you know how hard it was to convince them the stains were blood? Then you waltz right back in in that thing. You know we're working, right?"

"And?" Poe buries his face in Finn's neck, biting again just at the juncture of shirt collar and flesh. "Maybe I miss you or somethin’."

“Yeah?” Finn groans, deep in his throat, a torrid, possessive feeling creeping into his hands as he paws Poe through his clothes. “How much you miss me?”

Poe scrapes his teeth over the line of Finn’s jaw, hot and wet and open-mouthed. “Enough that I don’t even wanna hear your goddamn news, I just want you in my mouth five minutes ago.”

All the air leaves him in a rush as Poe sinks to his knees. He’s kissing Finn through his clothes as he goes, pulling Finn’s cock out so quick his head spins. The air of the room is warm and close but nothing compared to Poe’s mouth when he finally _finally_ takes a taste. _Oh, shit_ —Poe’s not fucking around. He takes him all the way to the back of his tongue and Finn’s knees just _shake_. He gets a hand in Poe’s hair, pulls and tugs a groan out of him, but it doesn’t stop his progress. Poe's nose brushes the sensitive skin just above his cock, breath tickles the hair around the base. Goddamn Poe and all his goddamn fortitude. When he picks a cause, at least he fucking commits. Poe shuffles up on his knees, pressing his chest right into Finn’s thighs, working one hand around Finn’s dick with tandem tongue. Oh, that other hand—

“ _Fuck._ ”

Finn catches sight of what Poe’s doing under the curve of his shoulders. Poe’s other hand’s fisted tight around his own cock, swiping and twisting and dragging in a pattern Finn can feel through Poe’s tongue. Christ, he’s not going to last long like this. He’s gotta think about something. Anything other than Poe’s mouth doing what it’s doing. And maybe he wants Poe to come first.

News. He can do the news.

“They’re moving the money,” he gasps, yanking Poe’s hair involuntarily when he swallows around him. “Three days.”

Poe doesn’t answer, just groans, swirls the flat of his tongue sure enough around the tip of Finn’s cock that his vision swims.

"Meeting at the old Royal Nevada—shit, _Poe_ —you know what I'm talkin’ about?"

It’s all Finn can do to keep from full on fucking into the tight, wet heat of Poe’s mouth. He’s just barely got a handle on it when he notices Poe’s hips jerk into his own hand and the moan that ripples out of him makes Poe smirk. Or smirk as much as he can around a mouthful of cock. He does huff a pleased little breath when Finn swears a blue streak and loses a bit more control.

“It’s—god _damn it Poe_ —it’s the Stardust convention center. Ten o’clock, Thursday night. Are you gettin’ all this?”

Poe narrows his eyes, and from his position between Finn’s thighs he looks absolutely ridiculous being that suspicious. But apparently Finn’s pissed him off. He actually pulls back, scraping his teeth along Finn’s length in the barest reprimand. Too bad it’s still enough to get him a hiss.

“You know,” Poe muses, nonchalant as hell even though his hand’s still working Finn like he’s not stopped to chat, “I don’t know where you got the idea that a blow job is a good time for a debrief.”

“I didn’t—”

“You want me to stop? Get up off my knees, leave you here bluer than a blueberry? Huh?”

Finn bites his lips and lets his head hit the wall with a _thunk_.

“Why you have to threaten like that? Your mouth should be a crime, I swear.”

Poe licks a long, slow stripe on the underside of Finn’s cock and his stomach quivers. _Goddamn it_.

“Finn, if you don’t shut up, I will _take_ this mouth and commit a crime somewhere _else_.”

Finn’s fingers instinctively clench in Poe’s hair, pull his head back so Poe’s looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Christ, he looks wrecked, lips red and swollen, cheeks pink, pupils blown so wide there’s no brown left in his eyes. His hand’s still stuttering around his own cock and the other is pushing Finn’s ass back again the wall.

“Bullshit.”

Poe raises a brow to say, _Try me_. Fucking fortitude.

“You gonna let me finish or not? It’s almost like you don’t _want_ me to.”

“Oh no, no no no, I definitely want you to—”

“Good,” Poe declares, like that’s the end of it, regarding Finn’s cock with something between feigned disinterest and deep avarice. “Because if the next words out of your mouth don’t have my name in them, I’m going to be _very_ disappointed and I _will_ stop.”

Shit, yeah, that’s the end of that. And _that’s_ a sight. Poe’s lips wrap and stretch around him, pull him inch by agonizing inch into his mouth, and all Finn can get out is exactly what Poe wanted.

“ _Ah_ Poe, fuck, that’s—I’m— ** _Je_** sus _—_ ”

Poe pops off long enough to quip, “You’re _not_ Jesus, actually,” and before Finn can even get a laugh out, Poe’s back, tasting and pulling and sucking like he means it. Finn feels the back of Poe’s throat, a swallow, a twist. Heat ratchets tight in his gut. Poe moans around him, Finn’s knees shake. _Stupid smart bastard_. Poe twitches against him, ruts against his shins, and that’s it. He’s done for. His knees finish shaking, trading the sensation for a rubbery consistency as waves and waves of pleasure simmer through every inch of him. His ears are _ringing,_ Poe’s groaning, swallowing him down, there’s something hot splattering his shin and it takes a few panting breaths to even remember what planet he’s on.

Finally, he gets his breath back. He stares down at Poe, who’s ended up slumped against him, face buried in the crook of his hip. Finn eases his fingers out of Poe’s hair. Their clothes are ruined, ties askew. They’re a mess. But, he likes it. Gonna be all the more convincing when Poe leaves. When he helps Poe up, he doesn’t miss the happy, dazed sort of look knocking around his face. As gently as he can, he tucks them both away, pressing a more tender kiss to Poe’s swollen lips when he finally finds his feet. He bundles Poe up in his arms, indulging himself in another heated slide. As much as they tease, Finn really did miss him, too.

“So,” he murmurs, “you ready for the debrief?”

Poe groans and Finn can feel that eyeroll right down to his bones. “Give a guy a minute, will you? I think I got most of it, anyway.”

“Yeah?” Finn teases, a silly idea scraping at the back of his mind. “Think you’d pass a pop quiz?”

Poe outright snorts, nuzzling and kissing Finn’s neck as distraction. “I don’t think I’d want to fail, Professor.”

Finn noses at Poe’s jaw, guiding him to eye level. “I promise there’s a reward.”

“Oh?” Poe’s eyes spark and a saucy grin pulls his face. “Try me, then. Bet I’ll pass.”

Finn can’t help a return grin and a little shake of his head. Fucking fortitude.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kind of bad at tags so i may add more as needed. if you think of some, leave a comment, i'd appreciate it 😅 regular comments are fun too


End file.
